


Forsaken

by aerena



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Saruhiko-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerena/pseuds/aerena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata said that Fushimi was the one who betrayed him and HOMRA, but is it really true? Saruhiko's view on some of the events in the manga, anime, and movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> My new work! Hope you guys like it :)

"You and I, we're gonna go fly somewhere together and do amazing stuff!"

Fushimi turned on his side. "I want some tangerines."

"Eh?! Go get it yourself!"

"Don't you want it too?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Rock, paper, scissors okay?"

"Bring it on!"

Yata lost and got out of the kotatsu begrudgingly. A small smile made itself visible on Saruhiko's lips as he watched Misaki took the tangerines from the kitchen.

"I would love it. Being together with you forever." He muttered to himself.

*

"Mikoto-san!"

_... Misaki?_

"Mikoto-san, you can do that? So cool!"

_Misaki?_

"Sorry, Saru. I'm busy tomorrow. Gotta run an errand for Mikoto-san."

"But I thought you wanted to play the new game."

"Can't. It's important."

"... Oh."

"Ah, Mikoto-san! Catch you later, Saru!" Yata ran off and Fushimi stared at his back.

The word started to plant itself in his chest: _liar_.

*

"I'm moving to Scepter 4."

"What?! Saru, after all that Mikoto-san has done for you, you're going to leave him?!" The redhead grabbed the black-haired teenager's collar, "You! How could you?!" He started to shake him by his collar and noticed the HOMRA mark on the other's pale collarbone. "This..." He lightly placed his fist atop of the red mark, "Did you forget about this mark? This mark is our pride!"

"This mark?" His smirk got wider and fire lits up his fingertips.

Yata backed away as Fushimi brought his hand to his collarbone and burned the mark. The redhead stared wide-eyed at the now charred mark. "Your pride is gone, Misaki."

"You..." Misaki's aura flared red. "I'm going to kill you! Traitor!"

_Traitor?_

_Don't you realize, Misaki?_

_You were the one who abandoned me first._

*

"Have you seen this person before?" Misaki's voice could be heard in the air from the student council room at Ashinaka School.

Saruhiko got up from the seat and peeked through the folds of the window. The redhead was indeed there, asking the students about the murderer of Totsuka Tatara.

His lips curled into a smirk.

*

"Fancy meeting you here, Misaki. How come you know this place?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"Oh, is that so?"

_Am I not important anymore?_

_You used to tell me everything._

"And don't call me by my first name."

_You were okay with it back before HOMRA. You allowed me, and only me, to call you Misaki._

"It makes my ears hurt."

_Do you not want to hear my voice that badly?_

"I see," he sighed, "so you don't like me calling you that, huh Mi-sa-ki~?"

He taunted the redhead on purpose. That fiery gaze, the way the redhead's eyebrows creased into a frown, the way bright red aura started to rise off his flesh. He loved it.

Most of all, he loved the way Misaki kept his eyes on him.

He loved the fact that at the moment, he was the only one in Misaki's world, the only one in his eyes, in his mind and in his heart.

Even if it was built out of hatred, he didn't mind.

As long as Misaki kept his eyes on him, he'd be fine.

*

They were fighting against each other in Ashinaka High School with their clans. Red and blue clashing. Fists and swords. Fire everywhere.

Then Kuroh came along and the two of them were fighting against Kuroh.

"Don't get in my way!" Saruhiko slashed his saber, almost cutting the long-haired male's shoulder.

Misaki clicked his tongue, "I hate to agree with him, but he's right this time! Get out of the way!"

Kuroh dodged the redhead's attack and inhaled. "I didn't think there would be a day that I will say this, but... The two of you, come!"

Fighting with each other brought memories flooding back to the redhead and the raven-haired male.

They were partners in HOMRA who always fought together and took care of each other. They joined HOMRA together after encountering the Red King that day at the intersection back in their middle school days. But even before that, the relationship which now hurts them the most was the fact that before HOMRA, before Scepter4, before being separated, before all the business with kings and auras and strains...

They were best friends.

And that kind of bond would always be one of the hardest bonds to severe. The memories would always haunt, the jokes, the clicking of tongues - courtesy of Fushimi Saruhiko -, and many more.

More than once Yata wished Saruhiko had returned to HOMRA. More than once Fushimi had also thought about going back. But he couldn't. How could he possibly do that? There were nothing left in HOMRA for him. No friends, no trust, no kindness, no understanding, but most of all, no Misaki.

Because Misaki had abandoned him. He had said that they would be together forever and then abandoned him. The redhead had lied about being together, about loving him, about everything he had said during their time together concerning their future.

Misaki never returned to him, even after the Red King died. Even after Kusanagi-san went to German, even after HOMRA was disbanded, and especially not now after Anna became the new red king and HOMRA is back together again.

Misaki allowed him to fly in the blue sky, led him to many places, only to cut his wings afterwards and laughed with other birds as Saruhiko fell. He crashed to the ground and Misaki doesn't even care. He no longer cares about Saruhiko. He abandoned Saruhiko after all that he said so easily, like throwing an apple to the bin simply because he didn't like that apple.

_You never cared about me, do you?_

_You lied about everything._

_You pretended that you cared about me because at that time, you had no one with you and I was the only one who was left out as well._

_You pretended you love me, because no one loved you and you knew that I would._

_You pretended that I was an important person in your life, because you wanted to feel needed as well. You wanted to feel important._

_You left me when you found someone else to adore._

_You're a liar, Misaki._

_I was stupid for not thinking it through._

_I was stupid for believing you._

_I was stupid for loving you._

_I am stupid for loving you still, even after all that you've done to me._


End file.
